I Got You
by Zaa Hatake
Summary: Gadis 17 tahun yang hanya di anggap seorang Imoutousan saja oleh Itachi itu ,kini telah dewasa (Yamanaka Ino) 10 tahun berlalu itu waktu yang cukup lama Ino di tinggalkan oleh keluarga Ojisan Sakumo. Sepuluh tahun mereka pergi dan tak tau bahwa Ino kini telah yatim piatu. 6 tahun terakhir ini keluarga Ojisan Sakumo tak pernah memberikan kabar pada Ino atau keluarga Ino.


**Gadis 17 tahun yang hanya di anggap seorang Imoutousan saja oleh Itachi itu ,kini telah dewasa (Yamanaka Ino)  
10 tahun berlalu itu waktu yang cukup lama Ino di tinggalkan oleh keluarga Ojisan Sakumo.  
Sepuluh tahun mereka pergi dan tak tau bahwa Ino kini telah yatim piatu.  
6 tahun terakhir ini keluarga Ojisan Sakumo tak pernah memberikan kabar pada ku atau orang tua ku ,hingga orang tua Ino meninggal pun mereka belum tau, entah apa yang tersirat dalam fikiran Ino dia merasa keluarga Itachi sudah memilih memutuskan tali silaturahmi antara keluarga nya dan keluarga Ino.**

**Ino yang terus teringat kata-kata terakhir yang terucap oleh Itachi **"Ittekimasu ,Inol".

**Namun seiring nya waktu Ino berusaha melupakan keluarga Ojisan Sakumo dan juga Itachi.  
dengan usia yang sangat muda Ino di tinggalkan oleh kedua orang tua nya untuk selama-lama nya ,namun Ino yang merasa ia tegar dan berusaha tak merepotkan orang lain ia memilih tinggal sendiri di apartement milik keluarga nya tersebut.  
dan tak lain Ino juga anggota klub Karate jadi agak sedikit tomboy.  
********************

"tok tok tok..."** suara ketukan pintu apartement Ino .  
Ino yang tengah membersihkan Apartement nya langsung bergegas membuka kan pintu **"yaah.. tunggu sebentar !"  
"Gomen kudasai ..Ino? Kau Yamanaka Ino kah ?"** tanya seorang pria tua di balik pintu.  
**"hai' ..Ojisan ,aku Yamanaka Ino ,Ojisan siapa ?"** Ino tak mengenali pria tua itu yang sebenar nya itu Ojisan Sakumo yang telah kembali ke Kyoto.  
**"ohh Sumimasen ,silahkan masuk dulu .."** sambungnya lagi dengan badan sedikit membungkuk mempersilah kan Ojisan Sakumo masuk .  
**"hai' ,arigatou ..Ino chan tak ingatkah kau pada ku ?"** Ojisan Sakumo mencoba mengingatkan Ino dengan mendekati Ino yang masih berdiri.  
**"Sumimasen Ojisan ,Ino lupa memang nya Ojisan siapa ?"** tanya Ino kebingungan karna tak mengenali pria tua itu ,sepintas Ino ingat raut wajah nya namun karna bertahun-tahun tak bertemu Ino pun lupa pada Ojisan Sakumo.  
**"ini aku Ojisan Sakumo ,ayah Uciha Itachi .. mana Otousan mu?"** desak nya sambil sedikit mencengkram ringan di kedua lengan Ino.  
**"ahh ..ternyata kau Ojisan ,maaf aku lupa pada wajah paman... hnn~ belum tahu kah paman jika kedua orang tua ku sudah tiada ,mereka meninggalkan ku karna kecelakaan maut sewaktu aku masih berusia 11 tahun"** Ino menceritakan kejadian maut itu dengan muka sendu,dan Ino tertunduk lesu.  
**"Hah ? benarkah itu ..maaf Ino Ojisan tak mengetahui hal itu sewaktu di Amerika Ojisan Begitu sibuk dan baru sekarang Ojisan bisa kembali ke Kyoto ,lantas kau disini tinggal bersama siapa ?" **desak pria tua itu dengan menjelaskan mengapa ia tak pernah menghubungi keluarga Ino dan terus meminta maaf pada Ino.  
**"aku disini tinggal sendiri semenjak orang tua ku meninggal Ojisan"**jawab Ino**.  
"apa? Hey tak salah kah aku mendengar nya ? kau ini anak gadis kau tinggal sendiri di apartement selama bertahun tahun dan mengapa kau tak kembali ke Beijing menemui saudara ayah mu disana ?"** desak nya dengan nada khawatir.  
**"ahh ..Daijobou Ojisan ,aku tak mau merepotkan orang lagipula aku kan gadis pemberani jadi aku tak gentar meski harus hidup sendiri disini ,lagi pula aku ikut klub Karate di sekolah jadi aku bisa berkelahi jika ada yang mengganggu ku ^^" **ujarnya dengan nada membanggakan dirinya ,dan tersenyum manis.  
Ojisan Sakumo yang tak tega dan juga tak bisa membiarkan Ino tinggal sendiri di apartement itu akhirnya Ojisan Sakumo mengajak Ino untuk tinggal bersama nya ,dan untuk menebus kesalaha nya karna sudah tak menghiraukan keluarga Ino selama bertahun-tahun.**

"lebih baik kau tinggal dengan paman ,disana ku pastikan kau akan aman karna Itachi akan ku suruh menjaga mu.. Ojisan mohon jangan menolak ajakan Ojisan ,Ojisan menyayangimu sebagai putri Ojisan sendiri ,ku mohon kau mengerti ke khawatiran Ojisan dengan dirimu ne?"** pinta nya dengan panjang lebar memaksa Ino untuk tinggal bersamanya ,tetapi Ino masih ragu dengan ajakan Ojisan Sakumo dan berniat untuk tetap menolak nya.**

**"tap .. tapiii .. Ojisaaan akuuu tak ingin merepotkan Ojisan dan keluarga"  
"Daijobou Ino chan ,Itachi dan juga Obasan takkan keberatan..."  
Dan akhirnya Ojisan Sakumo berhasil meyakinkan Ino untuk ikut tinggal bersama nya.  
Ino segera berbenah barang-barang nya dan berangkat ke rumah Ojisan Sakumo.**

**Setiba disana Ojisan Sakumo mengetuk pintu dan yang membukakan pintu adalah seorang pria berwajah tampan yang berambut abu-abu tua.  
**"ahh mungkinkah ituuu Itachi ?"** tanya Ino dalam hati dan tak sadar terus memandangi Itachi.  
**"nah Ino ini Itachi ,masih ingat kah kau pada putra Ojisan ini ?"** tanya Ojisan Sakumo yang sedikit mengagetkan ku ,dan membuyarkan pandangan nya yang sedari tadi menatapi Itachi .  
**"ohh .. ya Ojisan aku tak ingat wajah nya hanya saja ingat nama nya"** jelas nya sambil tersenyum memberi salam pada Itachi.  
**"oh yah Itachi bantu Ino membawakan koper nya dan antarkan ke kamar tamu yah"** perintah Ojisan Sakumo pada putra nya itu.  
Itachi memandang malas Ino dan berdeham pelan**"hnnn~ baiklah Otousan ,Mari !"**  
Itachi pun memawakan koper ku yang berat itu dan mengantarku ke kamar tamu ,meski ia sepertinya sedikit keberatan.  
sampai di kamar Itachi menaruh koper ku di dekat lemari **"ehh ...Arigatou gozaimasu Uciha "** Ino membungkukan badan nya dan tersenyum manis pada Itachi.  
dan Itachi hanya diam dan tersenyum yang di paksakan sembari menutup pintu kamar yang sekarang menjadi kamar Ino.  
**"aiihh ..dasar manusia aneh" **Ino menggerutu dalam hati.**


End file.
